


not a memory

by skeletondreams



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Dreams, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Leia Organa, Pre-Star Wars: A New Hope, cause the reason she has the dreams is cause of the force, even though she doesn't know it, luke and breha are mentioned but not enough to tag them really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletondreams/pseuds/skeletondreams
Summary: Leia has no memory of her mother, but there's a dream she's had, for as long as she could remember, of her.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	not a memory

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!! quick note, padmé isn't alive in this, no matter how much i wanted her to be. thought that was implied in the tags/summary, but better safe than sorry lol. this is my first star wars fic (i've written fic before, it's just on a different account btw), so i'm really excited! my tumblr is dreaming-skeleton, and i hope you guys like this!!

After a slightly boring day of too many manners lessons, Leia fell asleep. At sixteen, she was quite busy with all she had to learn to, eventually, become the Queen of Alderaan, so it was no surprise that she was tired.

The surprise was her dream.

_She_ was in her dream again.

In this dream (she hadn’t had this dream in _years_ , why was it back again?), Leia was standing on a balcony, overlooking a lake, with another woman. This other woman- Leia had never learned her name- didn’t seem to notice Leia there, she just looked at the lake with longing in her eyes. When she spoke, Leia couldn’t hear what she said.

Leia had no idea who this woman was, and was fairly sure she’d never met whoever she was. All she knew was what she could see in the dream.

She was beautiful.

She was kind.

She was sad.

None of those were inferences, they were _facts_. She knew them as well as she knew the back of her hand, or the history of the Alderaanian throne, or what her father’s favorite kind of tea was.

The woman had never told her this, Leia couldn’t hear what she said- well, that wasn’t the entire truth. There were a few words she could hear (mostly her own name, _Leia_ , but also some random words like _still, good, know, there_ ) but it never made sense. Other than those words, the woman would speak, facing the lake, and Leia couldn’t hear anything other than the vague noise of someone speaking in another room. Because of this, Leia had no idea what she was saying, so there was no way the woman could have told her this, but they were facts all the same.

Then there was what _might_ be true.

The woman looked like Leia; she had brown hair and eyes, light skin, and was of similar height to Leia. One of the only words she could hear this woman say was her own name, _Leia_.

And Leia knew she was adopted.

When she first started having the dream, or at least as early as she could remember having the dream, she had told her parents about it.

( _“Mama,” she had said, “I had a dream about a pretty lady.”_

_“Oh?” Breha had said, holding her hand as they walked through the gardens. “What was she like?” she had asked._

_“She was my mama,” Leia answered. “Not you, but my other mama.”_

_Breha had stopped walking, a look that Leia didn’t understand on her face._

_The next day, Leia was told that she was adopted._ )

Even when Leia was older (she had the dreams less often now, but could remember them better when she awoke), she agreed with her younger self’s deduction. This woman looked so much like her, and Leia couldn’t think of another reason why she would dream of a stranger.

Though, that still raised the question of _how_ Leia was having a dream about her birth mother, when she didn’t know anything about her.

Bail and Breha had told her that they didn’t know who her birth parents were, and they had no holos or anything to show her. There was no reason why Leia even _could_ know what she looked like, much less a handful of words that she spoke.

Though sometimes, when she listened to old speeches and Senate debates (they were audio only, had been since the Empire was first formed), there was a voice that sounded somewhat like the woman in the dream’s voice. Leia never remembered the voice well enough, when she was awake, to be sure, but it seemed similar enough.

Enough that sometimes, when Leia was having trouble falling asleep, she would listen to old Senate recordings. She had to memorize which recordings had this senator, and where in the recordings she spoke, since her name, and the names of all the other senators, were censored. She had tried to ask her father who this senator was, but he always found a way to avoid answering. Her mother said that she didn’t recognize the voice, so she likely never met this senator.

So, Leia would listen, and wonder.

Though, this was all just suspicions. It was very unlikely that Leia was actually having a dream about her birth mother, whom she had never even met. It was just a weird coincidence.

After all, there was another dream that she had about as often as this one, about a boy in the desert. It was also somewhat unusual, since she remembered having this dream before she even knew what a desert was, but that didn’t mean it was some sort of magical, long-lost family kind of dream. It was just a boy, blond and around her age, walking around the desert.

The dreams likely didn’t mean anything, it was just coincidence and the active, creative mind of a child.

However, that didn’t mean she didn’t cherish the dreams whenever she had them.

This night, she was back on the balcony. The woman was there, speaking words that Leia couldn’t hear, and looking at the lake, not seeing Leia there.

The dream always went like that, and this night, it was no different.

So Leia stood on the balcony, next to who could be her birth mother, and enjoyed the dream while she could.

Besides, the nightmares about Darth Vader were much worse, so she’d take any dream, however weird and improbable, over those.

When she awoke the next morning, she was smiling. She had always liked that dream, and hadn’t had it in so long, that having it again was nice.

However, she was done dreaming now.

It was time for the day to start again.


End file.
